Scared Straight
by Glass Wolf
Summary: McGonogall threatens to expel Percy Weasley during his second year.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants them can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

Note: This another fic in my Disillusionment verse. It is actually a scene mentioned in Breaking the rules where in Percy Weasley was once threatened with expulsion in his second year.

Scared Straight

Minerva McGonogall was furious as she stared at the two boys who seemed to be trying to shrink. It was bad enough that underage students had been caught in Hogsmeade during the first weekend but to be two gryffondores who normally didn't give her trouble only made it that much worse. "I should expel you both." She said furiously and was pleased to see how horrified it made both of them. "I want an explanation now why you felt you couldn't wait until you were old enough and how you managed to get into Hogsmeade in the first place."

Percy Weasley straightened up and looked slightly older than his twelve years. "It's my fault ma'am I thought Oliver needed to be cheered up and he'd mentioned how he wished he could go into Hogsmeade." She saw the other her boy about to object but waved him aside.

"And how did you get past Filch is there a secret passage in the castle he doesn't know about?" She had to admit it was not a pleasant thought since most of the staff assumed the caretaker had an extraordinary knowledge of the school.

"No Ma'am" Percy said again and with a hint of pride in his voice said "I can do disillusionment charms." She couldn't help but stare in shock the thought of a second year pulling off a sixth year NEWT level charm was frightening. "I'll prove it." He said probably misreading the look on her face and promptly turned his protesting friend invisible and back again in front of her.

"How did you learn that advanced charm?" She knew a sixth year must have taught him. She wondered if he'd learned it from his older brother Bill if so she would track him down and tell him off for being so reckless as to teach his younger brother a spell of that level.

"I read it in a sixth-years' book last year." He said timidly. "I spent all year trying to get it to work and it just wouldn't." He then seemed prideful again. "I figured it out a few days ago and thought we could use it to get into Hogsmeade and back before I showed it to Professor Flitwick for extra credit."

Oliver wood spoke up then. "You can't take all the blame Perce." He said irritated. "I'm the one who was so lousy at quidditch that you thought I needed cheering up." She remembered the tryouts had been last weekend and knew that Wood had been obsessed with making the team since he started. "I mean now I have to wait till next year to make the team." She waved at Wood to silence him. She had to focus on the more troublesome student.

She couldn't believe he'd learned a sixth year charm for extra credit. "You haven't been learning any other sixth year spells have you?" She saw him blush which confirmed her fears. "I see from now on you are to only work on the spells you are taught in class is that clear Mr. Weasley." She saw him nod. "And second I will be writing both your and Mr. Wood's parents about this." She fixed an extremely severe expression on her face. "And If you get in trouble just once more I will see to it you are both expelled."

The two boys had nodded in fear and after informing them that she was giving them detention for the next three weeks and taking fifty points from Gryffondore. As they left, she hoped she'd scared them straight Percy reminded her a bit of Bill Weasley and like Bill she felt a bit fearful of what he could do if he didn't follow the rules.

During the very next year when Fred and George Weasley arrived she was immensely glad to have scared Percy straight the previous year she often wondered how big a nightmare it would have been if by some chance he'd joined in with them instead of trying to keep them under control. Though she often wondered if she'd done a bit too good of a job because Percy had also become rather stiff something his brother Bill never did.

The End.


End file.
